


It wont fit

by Tea1810



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DOMESTIC BABIES, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, a bit of sweet fluff, cas, dean calling cas angel, my gay boys, no dying, poor traumatised sammy, sammy doesnt understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea1810/pseuds/Tea1810
Summary: Me and my sister give a prompt to each other to write and I was pleased how this one turned out. All I will say is that Sammy shouldn't eavesdrop and that  Dean and Cas are adorable, if I say anymore I will ruin the punchline enjoy.





	It wont fit

**Author's Note:**

> Tea1810: Me and my sister give each other a prompt and then we have to write it to the OTP of our  
> choosing. And I wanted adorable domestic destiel. I own nothing from supernatural which is a shame Dean is scrummy, anyway enjoy.

* * *

Sam closed the bunker door, the cool air hitting him in the face, using his vest he wiped the sweat from his face. His legs were sore and heavy from a long run. Dean told him that was a sign exercising was bad for you. Even with the ache in his bones he felt great, it made him feel alive. He went downstairs towards his room so he could get his towel and hop into a nice warm shower. CRASH! His head whipped around to the living room where the noise emanated from. “Dean stop!” Cas voice whined

Sam paused debating whether to see what was going on. He had accidentally walked in on Dean and Cas having sex enough times that he didn't want a repeat, and he didn't fancy being mentally scarred, again. He was happy for Dean he truly was but that didn't mean he needed to see the acts of their relationship, their relationship was special, it reminded him of his relationship with Jess. “I can’t stop now.” Dean huffed, sounding out of breath

“You’ve got to move it then!” Cas sounded disgruntled

“I gotta get in a better position then, can you hold it for me angel.”

Sam stumbled back, a look of horror on his face. He turned about to run away when he heard something scrape against the wood floor. “God dammit Cas! I told you it will never fit there!” Dean said exasperated

“I just wanted to try something new.”

“Oh god.” Sam whispered slightly nauseated

Sam took off sprinting down the hall knocking half of his body into his bedroom door as he rushed to get away, the loud thud echoing back to the living room. “What was that?” Cas said, lifting his head up.

Dean leant over and kissed Cas on the forehead “It was just Sammy.” Dean reassured

“Should we see if he is ok?”

“Nah we gotta finish this first.” Dean said, gripping the bookcase that he had spent hours moving because Cas didn't like where it was positioned. “C’mon man grab the other end, help me here!”

“But if I help move it how can I see if it looks ok where it is?” Cas questioned

Dean let go of the bookcase and looked Cas right in the eye “Wait a minute! You could lift this by yourself!”

Cas smiled indulgently and leant forward to kiss Dean on the cheek, he rolled up his sleeves “Ok where do you think it should go?”

Dean shrugged “I don't know how about, over there?” he suggested

Cas looked at Dean his gaze sharp “Really Dean?”

“What! That wouldn't look bad.”

“It can’t go there otherwise we would have to move the picture.”

“Then lets move the picture.” Dean said clapping his hands together “Problem solved.”

“No not problem solved Dean! Where would the picture go?”

“I don’t know Cas but does it really matter its kinda ugly.”

“I think its lovely.”

“This is going to take hours isn't it?” Dean whispered

And just as Dean predicted it took them the rest of the day only for Cas to decide the bookcase should go back where it originally was from, he had to suffer seeing the picture but it was better then the threat Cas said that if Dean tried to get rid of it that it would go in their room. Sam was traumatised and baffled how they still hadn’t finished and couldn't look them in the eye at all during dinner, needless to say Dean and Cas where confused.

* * *

 

 


End file.
